Double Crossed
by Theresa471
Summary: Captain Lee Crane is sent to Rome for a ONI mission. However he's double crossed by a group of rebels taking him hostage.
1. Chapter 1

Double Crossed

Oni Admiral Jiggs Starke was not pleased at the moment, ever since he received the memo from Sicily, Italy. He was having to wondered why a Russian defector wants Captain Lee Crane to bring him back to the United States, instead of the usual channels.

He asked his secretary John to call Admiral Neslon on the Seaview for a priority message. "Please advise the Admiral, it's extremely important I speak with him." He requested, his secretary having quickly went to work to raise the Seaview on the video phone from his office.

/

Seaview

Sparks having to be on board, along with a few others to help Admiral Nelson with getting the Seaview ready for it's next mission, to Antarctica to check on the research from Dr. Dennis Reynolds for global warming, changes in the ice flow currents, and much more.

It was at this particular moment, when a priority video message was coming in from ONI Admiral Starke.

Admiral Nelson working hard on paper work, was being called on the intercom. He stopped what he was doing to answer the call. "Yes, Sparks, how can I help you? He inquired.

"Sir, there is a video message live coming in from Admiral Starke of ONI, his secretary tells me it's extremely important."

"I will take it Sparks." He tells him over the intercom.

He switches the video phone on, along with the scrambling device. "Harriman, how are you", how soon can you have your man Captain Lee Crane, in Palermo, Italy?" He greeted his friend with his directness of the situation.

"That all depends on what exactly is going on Jiggs, and why Lee needs to go to Italy in the first place?" He replied with a wry grin for the most part.

"Because one of the Russian scientists that were involved last year in Sicily, Italy, when the Seaview had to get involved wants to defect, and has asked your Captain Crane to bring him to the United States, just solely him or else he will go into hiding until the coast is clear." He answered the Admiral's question.

"And what makes you think this entire defection is for real for the most part?" He responds to his long time friend and associate for Oni.

"We don't Harriman at this point, until Captain Crane meets up with Dr. Abram Vasily in Palermo, tomorrow afternoon with further instructions on where to meet." He replied with great concern with his request.

"All right Jiggs, I will speak with Lee, I will call him at his home, no doubt he will give me a hard time about it, since there are no further details to give to him right now, If he does agree Jiggs, I will be sure to have the FS-1 ready for take off with him in it."

"Very well then Harriman, just be sure to keep me informed right away, when you do have the answer to my request, I don't like it one bit, I just hope it won't turn out to be a double cross on the defector's part."

The video call ends. It was at this point Admiral Nelson decided to check to see if Lee was online, he would be able to chat with him via web cam.

/

At the residence's of Lee Crane and Rose Marie.

Captain Lee Crane having arrived home earlier, after his wife had left for the doctor's for William's one year check up, along with Rose Marie having to be carrying their second child, she was in need of a tune up so to speak, to make sure that all was well with herself, along with the unborn child.

He was basically alone in his main office of the beach house, It was mostly quiet, along with the weather outside having to be in the low seventies for a change, even though for the middle of March.

Crane having to be Online just prior to checking his e mail, when a web cam signal having to be going off from Admiral Nelson of the Institute, he goes to log into the web cam system to bring up Admiral Nelson's face on the screen.

"Lee, I am sorry to be bothering you this way, but I just received a priority message from Admiral Starke, he needs you right away to leave for Palermo, Italy to meet up with a scientist wanting to defect to the United States, and he has requested you to bring him back to the States." He tersely replied.

"Why me Admiral? Crane asked his friend and boss of the Institute.

"That is a good question Lee, I need for you to leave right away after your discussed it with Rose Marie."

"She is not here at the moment sir, she had taken William and herself for a check up at the doctors, making sure all is in order with the pregnancy, along with William having to be a year old now." He says with great pride in regard to his son.

"When she does come home, let me know what your decision will be no matter what, it's important to inform Jiggs, I will be home Lee, please call me when you do know something." Admiral ends the web cam online, he turns to face his wife looking at him strangely.

"What's wrong Sylian?" He asked with concern.

"Harriman Nelson, what are you trying to do again, getting Lee killed with another ONI mission, he's been through too much the past six months, for when it comes to his health and command of the Seaview?" She says very emotional, while moving closer to her husband, sitting on the chair.

"Look Sylian, I have no control of the situation, It was Starke that wants Lee on the mission to bring back the defector."

"Don't you think Harriman that it just might be a double crossed, on the behalf of the scientist, to make a point with his country." She replied with anger towards her husband.

"Lee is going to be talking with Rose Marie about the mission, I have a feeling Lee is going to be taking it on, no matter what Rose Marie has to say on the subject, it's his nature for the most part, Sylian."

/

Rose Marie was walking into the beach house with William, being carried by the nanny Andrea, they were in the doctor's office way too long for all three of them, William was cranky, hungry and wanting to sleep having missed his nap.

"Andrea, please take William upstairs, and feed him, make sure he falls asleep afterwards." She says before she starts looking for her husband.

"Yes Rose Marie, right away!" She takes William by the hand, before she picks him up, to walk up the one flight of stairs.

After that she walked back out into the back of the beach house, and onto the sand area. She could see her husband, Lee Crane sitting in his usual lounge chair relaxing.

She slowly moves over to him, trying not to scare him at all. "Hey!, Lee are you all right?" She could sense having to be married to him, his moods, and this mood swing is not good at all, there was something going on, she was just waiting on him for the most part.

After a moment of silence, he started to talk to her.

"Admiral Nelson called me earlier, Starke of ONI, wants me in Palermo, Italy as soon as possible to help bring back a defector from Russia, Admiral Starke will have me take the FS-1 to settle into the hotel, a few miles from the meet site of the Roman columns on the outside in two days." He states to her with the information he had.

He could see that her facial expression was one of disbelief. "Why you, Lee?" She asked with concern for himself and his overall safely.

"That is what Admiral Jiggs Starke is thinking, along with Admiral Nelson, Rose Marie." He replies to her looking on with great emotion, he could see she was getting some what angry at the idea.

"And what makes you think Lee, that it just might be a trap in the first place?" She asked, while moving away a little from him.

"I will just have to take my chances, that it won't be a trap in the first place, Rose, I have made my decision to go, even though I know your upset at me."

"Upset!, I am more then angry at you, for doing something stupid in the first place, I had thought that you were mostly done with ONI missions, every god damn time you go on one, your always coming back to your family injured, I don't like it one bit!" She storms off to head for the bedroom to shut herself in, however Lee Crane got up quickly from the chair, to try and catch up to her, before it's too late.

Before she was ready to close the door on him, he forces it open to grab his wife into his arms, she had tears flowing down onto her cheeks.

"Listen Rose Marie, I love you a great deal, more so then ever in my entire life time, please don't be upset, it's part of my nature to get involved with going on that mission no matter what!" He takes her very hard into his chest to kiss her really hard and passionate, for which she moves quickly into the kiss by her husband, she wasn't able to stop, until she accidentially closes and locks the bedroom door, to make love to Lee before he leaves for his mission in Italy.

/

At the residents of Admiral Nelson.

He had called the following crew members for a special meeting in his office of his house. He asked Commander Stu Riley, CPO Francis Sharkey, and Commander Kowalski, and CPO Ron Hanson.

All four were waiting for the Admiral to speak. "Here is the deal gentlemen, I need all of you in Palermo, Italy right away with taking the FS-2, taking along your cloaking device belts." He advises the four before going on with the rest of his discussion.

"What's going on sir, that you need us in Italy quickly?" Sharkey replied, while watching the others for further info.

"There is a Russian scientist that wants to defect to the United States, and he's asked Captain Lee Crane to bring him back, he was involved last year, when their was last trouble in Sicily, and now he has decided to defect.

"Wow!, sir, do you believe him at all?" Riley asked with a serious tone.

"To answer your question Riley, I don't at all, and it's why I am sending all four of you to watch the Captain's back, he is supposed to be calling me soon with his answer, even though I suspect he will be going , no matter what!"

Kowalski speaks up. "Do you have any further information Admiral Nelson as to why such the quickness in wanting Captain Crane in Palermo?"

"Admiral Jiggs Starke doesn't know, and neither do I Kowalski, just make sure to be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary, is all I am asking right now gentlemen." While taking a sip of his water on the desk in his office.

/

Palermo Italy

The Italian government were sure in not taking any chances with the Russian scientist Doctor Abram Vasily, its been rumored that the fracture group with Commander Ivan Grisha, having to still be around to stir up trouble with the Italian and American governments.

In a secret location

Several of the Russian rebels were getting their members ready to attack the columns, once Captain Crane has in his possession Doctor Abram Vasily, even if Vasily is part of the rebel group as part of the big show.

It was his idea having planned this, since late last year, wanting to show his country, just who is the better person.

But there were a few of the rebels wanting to try and captured Captain Lee Crane at his hotel room, once he arrives via the FS-1, and torture him for what he knows mostly with the secrets, having to locked up in his brain.

When Vasily had found out from his sources, what his men wanted to do in the first place, he was either here or there on the plan either way, what ever works the best with the plan to prove his point.

/

Rose Marie having to be feeling better after their love making, she waited for her husband to be done with talking to Admiral Nelson, to let him know, he was on his way over to the FS-1.

Lee came out of his office, to head on back to the bedroom to check on how is wife was doing mostly.

"Rose Marie, I just finished talking to Admiral Nelson, he wishes me the best with the mission, but I had the feeling, he was holding out on me, and I suspect, he may be planning something that is in the works to help keep an eye on me, once I arrive in Palermo, Italy and the Grand hotel." He walks over to her to sit down next to his wife looking on with concern.

"I think so to Lee, and the Admiral doesn't want to say a word at all, until he knows for sure, just what is actually going to happened to you."

She moves in closer to kiss him really gentle, before he gets up from the bed, placing his black leather jacket and having to grab his suitcase from the side of the bed. "Before I leave sweetie, I will go check on our son William, making sure he is fine." He quickly kisses her for the final time before leaving.

"I love you, Lee, please come back to us in one piece." She says with a great deal of emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Double Crossed

The FS-2 finally arrived after a long flight, Sharkey had asked for landing permission to land at the Roman Airport without a problem, they were able to rent a vehicle, showing the proper papers to the authorities, before heading on over to the Grand Hotel Piazza Baso, dressed as tourists, carrying the special equipment in their bags.

Once arriving at the hotel, the manager was able to confirmed their reservations for four without an issue, showing up on the computer screen.

The manager told the four gentlemen, both of the double beds were ready to the sixth floor. He called over the valet, speaking to the man in Italian, even though Riley having known how to speak Italian and Russian from over the years, understood what was being said.

In broken English, he tells the four to follow him into the elevator with their suit cases to the sixth floor, and down the hall.

Once they were able to entered into their rooms, and giving a tip to the valet for help.

A few minutes later, the men from the Seaview set themselves up in the rooms, with listening devices, along with a GPS unit having been placed in Captain Crane's belongings before leaving.

All they had to do now is wait it out until something gives, along with the arrival of Captain Lee Crane.

/

Meanwhile in the underground tunnels of the columns in Palermo, Commander Ivan Grisha were receiving word from his sources, that Captain Lee Crane would be arriving very soon at the Grand Hotel Piazza Baso, in an hour via FS-1 at the Roman Airport.

He went to check with his group in the tunnels, on whether or not the cells were ready with the prisoners, including the women.

The women were part of the bargain with the rebels, to be sold for the black market, and stripped of their identities for the most part. Six of the woman from different countries, including an American name Rosa Jenson taken from the American Red Cross just outside of Sicily, Italy, age 27, working for the Red Cross for the last six years, she is not married, she has dark black hair, with a very light complexion.

All of the women were going to be used as slaves for the soldiers, until it was time to be sold for the highest bidder, but unknown to the rebels and Commander Ivan Grisha, she would be the one person that is going to be saving Captain Lee Crane's life.

/

Commander Rose Marie Crane had left William in the care of the nanny, her sister Andrea and husband Seth, to find out the answers about her husband's mission to Italy, and what exactly is going on, with only one man knows the answer, beside Admiral Jiggs Starke.

Admiral Harriman Nelson having to be in his office of the Institute.

Angie Hawkins having to be on the phone in the outer office, turned around to see Commander Rose Marie Crane standing in the door way.

"Rose Marie, how are you this evening?" She replied before starting to yawn from the long day.

"I need to speak with Admiral Nelson right now, if possible, I have a few questions that needs to be asked at this time of the night, and yes, Angie, I am quite angry about the entire affair."

"Let me call him, and let the Admiral know your here." She picks up the phone to call his office.

"Yes Angie, what is it?" He asked with such curtness in his voice at this late hour.

"Sir, Commander Rose Marie Crane is here to speak with you, about the mission in Italy." She listens to his respond on the other end of the phone.

"Rose, you can go in, the Admiral will speak with you right now." She replied.

Nelson gets up to greet her with a quick hug. "How are you Rose Marie?" Before breaking off the hug, and winding up back behind his desk to be seated.

He waits for her to get settled into her seat in front of him. "What is going on Admiral Nelson, there is more to the story that meets the eye?"

"Your right Commander, but at the moment, I am not at the liberty to say, without having national security is compromise for the United States and the Italian government, however I can say this Rose, I have a number of my crew have been over in Italy the past few hours surveying the area, just in case there is a problem with trying to kidnap Lee as part of their power play, and I understand there are other agents involved from ONI and other government agencies." He says while taking a deep breath, along with watching Rose Marie's reaction.

"That is just fine and dandy sir, but why do I have the feeling that something just doesn't feel right at the moment, it's like my hair is sticking up in the back of my neck." She says.

"I hope not Rose Marie, I should have a report soon from my crew in an hour, with exactly what has been going on at the hotel, and outside, does that make you feel any better?" He replied, while getting up again to walk her out of the office.

Thank you for your time, please be sure to keep me abreast of the outcome of the mission, if you need to speak with me, I will be home at the beach house." She slowly walks out with him into the outer office, Angie Hawkins was no where to be found, having left for the rest of the evening.

/

Captain Lee Crane finally arrived at the Grand Hotel with his reservations on the computer systems, when the manager came over to the front desk, he asked for his I.D. and papers.

With everything all set, after checking for his reservation, the manager asked the valet to walk Mr. Crane up to his room.

Meanwhile in the lobby...

Riley and Kowalski were watching out. With the arrival of Captain Crane, he was going up to his room with the valet, While Ron Hanson and Chief Sharkey were sitting on the bench a few doors from Crane's room just chatting away as tourist.

But unknown to them...Three rebels had scaled up the wall with ropes of the Grand Hotel to entered into the balcony area, while waiting for Captain Lee Crane to arrive and surprised him with the knock out gas, to over take him for the most part.

When Lee Crane walked past the tourists, he noticed them right away, along with having to make him chuckle in the first place, to see them two.

He takes his key, along with the valet behind him with his bags, he walks into the room, he takes out his money changed to the Italian exchange, handing him the equal amount of $ 5.00.

The valet with his broken English, thanks the Captain with his very nice tip before leaving.

Outside the hallway, Riley and Kowalski, thinking that everything was fine, went back to their room to report to Sharkey and Ron Hanson.

When Crane dropped his bags onto the rug near the coffee table, he walked over to the balcony to open the doors, with such a beautiful day, when someone from behind, hit him from behind over the head, along with the knock out gas with the cloth into his face, to have him dropped to floor.

It was at this time, when the three rebels hooked Crane up into the harness, to be carried up to the roof of the Grand Hotel, for where a single engine copter was waiting for them to take Captain Lee Crane, to the under ground holding cells near the columns.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three . Doubled Crossed

Doctor Abram Vasily was waiting for Captain Lee Crane to wake up from the gas, he was tied to the pole inside his cell, his hands were bound behind the pole, as with his feet.

He wasn't be able to move, when he does wake. He asked his man to bring in the whip, other wise he asked to have the others to check on the slaves, including Rosa Jensen in the other cells.

Lee Crane was starting to come around finally, when he looked up to get his bearings, he found himself tied with his arms and legs, and his clothes has been taken off him.

Along with the one man, he was supposed to bring back to the United States. In a low tone of voice, still suffering from the gas.

"What do you think your doing Vasily?" He started to cough now from the gas.

"Getting even Captain Crane." Before he knew it, he strikes the Captain with his whip across his body, to have him scream in pain, and several more times, before he stopped. "That should hold you until later, when I came back with the others to really hurt you.

Just before leaving, he punched him in the face to crack his jaw bone and into his stomach a few times to caused damaged inside, he started to cough up blood.

He opens the cell door to head on down to the others in their cells.

/

Grand Hotel

Sharkey was pissed as hell. "What do you mean Captain Crane is missing?" He says with venom to the combat team.

"Look at the GPS device, he's been moved somewhere near the columns, from what I can tell, he was taken under ground, like some sort of tunnels." Kowalski says to the group, while checking the computer tracker.

"Riley, we need to find out quick, I have a very bad feeling about all this." Sharkey replies with his order to them.

"What about Admiral Nelson, don't you think we should inform him of the situation?" Riley looks over before leaving the room.

"Ron, get on the horn, send a coded message to the Institute right away, and tell the Admiral everything on what has happened with the Captain.""Yes, Sir." Before moving off to use the radio in the other room.

Hanson walks into the room setting up the radio and the correct frequency to the Institute and Admiral Nelson. At the Radio control center of the Institute, Radio operator Tisha, still having to be with the Institute after all this time, was working the early watch at the center, when the coded radio message was coming in.

"Hold on Badger One, I will connect you to the Admiral's cell, I under stand he's in his office at the moment." She says before having Angie Hawkins in her office having picked up his cell, having left it with her in the outer office by mistake.

"Hello, this is the Institute, how can I help you, Badger One?" She says while listening to Ron Hanson talk on the other end. "I will connect you to the Admiral right now."

In his office. He picks up his office phone to answer it. "What is it Angie?" He says while placing his file back on the desk on the state of the Seaview status.

"Sir, I have badger one on line for you, it's CPO Ron Hanson from Italy." She states to him on the phone.

"Very well Angie, I will take it right now." He is connected to the call on his phone. "Go ahead Badger One, what's going on?"

"There is a problem sir, Captain Crane has been taken, right under our noses, it would seem that he was taken some where near the columns, three miles from the Grand Motel, the GPS tracker, shows that he's under ground some where."

"All right Hanson, understood, will be coming soon, in the FS-3, with Commander Rose Marie Crane and Doctor Jamieson, Badger Out."

He gets up from his seat, to go out into the outer office to speak with Angie.

/

But in the meantime in Palermo, Italy, the Seaview combat team were working on a plan using the cloaking belts to get inside the under ground tunnels, without having to be seen with the using of the belts. Time was running on those belts.

They would have to be quick about it for the most part with the plan, to try and find Captain Lee Crane, his life was in severe danger right now.

Everyone was going over the plan, on what each of them had to do, once getting inside. They would be carrying their weapons, smoke bombs, ropes and most of all the special cloaking device belts having to been developed by the Naval department and Nelson Institute.

Once everyone were ready, they checked one more time with the equipment they would be carrying. "Lets move everyone, we need to find the Captain soon." Sharkey ordered the group that was now behind him, out in the hallway of their rooms.

/

When Commander Ivan Grisha had left Captain Lee Crane alone in the cell, Rosa Jensen had been brought into the cell and thrown into the corner freezing to death with no clothes on, she had to find a way out, and she had the resources to do it, with having to be in the tunnels the past few weeks, compared to the other women.

Since she has been a pet of sorts to some of the men involved with Grisha, were starting to hate it, what he was starting to do with the Captain, and his over all plan.

Even though Rosa was a undercover agent posing as a Red Cross worker, had heard a great deal about Captain Lee Crane from ONI and other agencies. And it would be her job to try and get Crane out of the cell.

She would have to test her loyal aspect with some of the men, to help her get out and away from the Doctor and Commander Vasily .

Rosa Jensen was able to get up from the dirty floor, and move over to the Captain, telling him about helping him out.

"Captain Crane can you hear me, I work for the Italian government as a undercover operator, along with Oni and other agencies, I need for you to help me here, I will be loosening the ropes, can you try to stand, I know it hurts?" She says with such compassion for the man.

In a soft whispered. "I will try to move." He says. "How are we going to get out?" He replied in a croaked voice.

"I am going to pick the lock, I was able to learn years ago during my training with the Italian government, come on hold onto me Captain." He was in a great deal of pain, along with having no clothes on, as with the woman Rosa, it was no time for modestly at the moment.

It only took a few moments before the cell door came open, She tells him to hang on, they would be moving fast towards the main entrance of the tunnels to get out, but it would take at least thirty minutes with the injured Captain.

So far there were no sign of the soldiers, Doctor Abram Vasily or Commander Ivan Grisha.

She had to stop a few times with the Captain having a hard time trying to walk from the severe pain he was suffering from, his face was extremely pale, it seems to her eye that he must be bleeding internally from some where inside his body, along with his breathing, and coughing up blood as part of the sign.

A half mile down in the tunnels, were Chief Sharkey and his combat team, working their way further inside the tunnels, it would take ten minutes more to reach the center area.

"Are you getting anything on the GPS tracker?" Sharkey asked Riley to check with his equipment.

"Nothing Chief." He says with a discussed voice, along with everyone else with thier expressions.

"We need to keep moving everyone." He ordered before moving on.

/

Commander Ivan Grisha and Doctor Abram Vasily were not happy when they found out about Captain Lee Crane having been taken out of the cell.

There was only one person that could of helped the Captain get away, it was Rosa Jensen. Commander Grisha ordered a full search of the cells and tunnels.

"I don't care what you do everyone, I want them either dead or alive." He tells the rebels that had come into his office.

"Wait!, I want Crane alive Commander, for my own even purposes." Vasily hollered with his request to the group.

"Very well, make sure you take the Captain alive, but kill the other one, under stand my orders?" He grumbles.

"Yes sir, lets move everyone." His second-in-command replies.

/

On board the FS-3

Commander Rose Marie Crane was pissed as hell, Admiral Nelson had told her to calm down a few times during the flight, along with Dr. Will Jamieson.

He was about ready to give her sedation, to calm her nerves, while the Admiral had the flying sub three on automatic pilot to rest.

"Admiral Nelson, how soon when we arrived to Palermo, Italy?"

Doc asked with sincere devotion to the Admiral and Rose Marie, he was mostly worried with the type of injuries, Lee had received with his long medical past of being hurt in the line of duty.

"We will be their in twenty minutes Doc, I already have permission to land at the Roman Airport, along with having transportation being made ready, for the three of us to the under ground tunnels, the Italian authorities will be coming with us to help."

"Wonderful!, and what about the rest of your combat team?" He suggested to the Admiral, along with his sarcasm.

"I have not heard from them in awhile now, the last report they were inside the under ground tunnels." He looked over at Rose Marie having to been very quiet during the conversation between the Admiral and the Doctor.

/

Commander Vasily second-in-commander Igor, let the other rebels go ahead of him, he was going to break away from them to try and help Rosa and Captain Lee Crane.

"Move off everyone, I will be going into another area to check the tunnels." He ordered them.

All six of the rebels left him to head out towards the east street entrance, while Igor went for the North end entrance level, and mostly likely, they would be heading for that direction.

And they were. Rosa was having a hard time with holding up the Captain, he was faltering for the most part, she needed help right now.

"Captain Crane, can you hear me, we need to rest for a few moments?" She had to check his eyes, he was not doing all that well, his color to his face and skin was getting much worst.

After a moment or two, she heard a noise. She told Crane, they needed to keep moving.

When she heard someone call out, she realize, it was one of the men that had befriended her during the past few weeks, it was why she wasn't hurt all that badly in the first place.

" Rosa Jensen, It's Igor, I am here to help you and Captain Crane." He walks over to them very slowly to help Crane get up."Captain Crane your men from the Seaview will be here soon, I have already sent a friend of mime to bring them here to this entrance, we need to get you upstairs to hide from the others, understand?"

He shakes his head to him, before moving slowly one step at a time, it was very difficult at the moment.

Five minutes away were the Seaview combat team, along with Igor's friend Alexi.

Sharkey, Hanson, Riley and Kowalski were following him with their weapons, while watching out for the others, when all of a sudden gun fire erupts from the shadows of the tunnel they were in.

Everyone was able to run for cover, along with firing their weapons.

Sharkey ordered the men to get out the gas bombs, along with taking out the breathing masks, and turning the cloaking belts back on, leaving Alexi to stay back behind the wall, until they knew who was firing at them.

On Sharkey's order, everyone threw the gas bombs, it would take a few moments, when they heard the coughing from the three that were firing at them, but when one of the rebels started to cock his rifle, Kowalski fired back to kill him the rebel, while dropping to the cold floor.

While the other two gave up quickly. Sharkey says to Riley and Hanson, to tie the two men up to the poles, until the authorities get here to take them in for interrogation.

Riley and Hanson walked over to the two Russians with their hands up, while Riley using his broken Russian to have them move over to the poles, to tie them up.

The limitations on the belts were done, it was now up to the group to head out to look for Captain Lee Crane.

It would take at least 15 minutes walking quickly to get to the other entrance, unless they encounter more of the rebels, but not likely.

/

Rosa, Igor and Lee Crane were still waiting for the Seaview combat team, when finally they heard someone called for them, from down the stairwell.

In a soft pained voice, Lee Crane tells Rosa and Igor to let his men know, they were up the stairwell, and in need of an ambulance, and the authorities.

Igor took off his jacket to cover Rosa Jensen from anymore embarrassment. "Thank you" She says with a quick reply.

When Igor and Rosa explained to Chief Sharkey and the others, what had happened to Captain Lee Crane, all of them ran up the stairs to see him out cold now from his injuries.

"OMG, He needs a doctor really quick, Riley get on the horn, find out just where is Admiral Nelson, Commander Crane and Doc Jamieson." He ordered, he was catching his breath from climbing up the stairs, he was starting to sweat from the running.

"Right away Chief." He went to take out the portable radio in his uniform, along with taking off the cloaking device belt, having run out of energy.

Actually Admiral Nelson and his team were waiting on the outside of the tunnels with the Italian government officials, their version of swat and other polizia authorities.

Rose Marie was standing by the radio, when she made a connection with Commander Stu Riley.

"Jesus!, Admiral Nelson, I have Commander Riley on the radio, sir." She hands the mike over to the Admiral looking on with great concern, as with herself. She's been a wreck ever since, she left the States.

"Riley, this is Nelson, have you found Captain Crane?" He replied while watching for Rose Marie's facial expression.

"Yes sir, Captain Crane has been injured very badly, he's in need of a medical doctor and ambulance, the captain was able to get away with help from two people, one of the rebels having decided to turn in state evidence, the other a woman working under cover, she was able to get the captain out of his cell."

"Where are you now, Riley, we have everyone here waiting for the location?" He inquired with his question, while taking a puff of his cigarette from his nerves. Doctor Will Jamieson gave a look towards the Admiral. "I know Doc, you don't have to tell me his right now."

There was static for the moment, before Riley was able to get through. "We are at the north end entrance of the tunnels, we are waiting for all of you to come, the captain is out cold for the past ten minutes."

"All right Riley, we are on our way." He replied, along with a rushing Rose Marie to get thier quickly to her husband.

/

Some twenty minutes later in their vehicles, along with the others and a ambulance on stand by, they all at the entrance to find the group waiting.

No one was more happy to see them was Sharkey, he's been so scared for Captain Lee Crane.

When Doctor Jamieson and Rose Marie ran over to see the captain on the ground, while Rosa was trying to help, as with Riley. Kowalski had asked Igor to speak with Admiral Nelson and the polizia, while Kowalski escorted him over to them.

"I am Doctor Jamieson from the Seaview, what happened to him Rosa?" Taking out his instruments from his medical bag.

"Doctor Jamieson, Commander Ivan Grisha used his whip on him several times, before punching his face and stomach really hard, I believe he has internal injuries, along with the Captain coughing up blood."

Rose Marie went to lift up her husband's head, to try and speak with him, she had tears flowing down her face, kissing his cheek really gentle with having to hurt him further.

"Lee darling, can you hear me, it's Rose Marie, I love you, sweetie a great deal, I am truly sorry this happened to you, once again." She brushed away his bangs falling onto his face that was white as a ghost.

Doctor Jamieson came over to give him a sedation for the pain, checked his blood pressure to be extremely low, along with having to be in shock from the internal bleeding.

"Doc, do something?" Rose Marie cried out shakily.

"I have given him something for the pain, but for now, he needs a hospital, they will be taking him to the Palermo Medical Center hospital a few miles from here." He waived for the ambulance attendants to come over with the gurney. "Rose Marie, you will need to sit in the front, while I stay with Lee for now." He ordered.

As for Rosa, she would be talking with her superiors, but first she was given proper clothing, and food, along with a quick check by one of the new arrivals into the area of the tunnels.

While Admiral Nelson and his group were busy with the authorities going inside to find the rest of the rebels, and most of all Doctor Abram Vasily and Commander Ivan Grisha.

/

Doctor Abram Vasily and Commander Ivan Grisha were running quickly, to get away from the swat teams inside the east end tunnel entrance.

The both men were firing back at the swat soldiers behind the glass barrier, they had brought with them.

Vasily and Grisha continued to fire back hitting one of the swat members in the right shoulder, his commander tells the young man to fall back until help arrives, he orders one of his other members to get on the radio to call for extra help in Italian.

On the radio, he could hear his superior through the crackle, to throw the smoke bombs to have them move out from the corner of the entrance.

When they do, both Vasily and Grisha started to cough from the bombs, along with trying to fire their weapons, but unfortuanely the swat team fired back to have them both dead, falling onto the cold ground of the tunnel.

The commander tells them to cease firing, along with having to check and see if they were still alive.

When one of the officers went to check for a pulse with both men, they were no life signs at all.

"All right everyone, call for two gurneys, along with sending in the rest of the teams to check all of the tunnels, it's going to take awhile in doing so." The commander ordered, while the rest of his men started to move off into different directions to look for the rebels.

/

At the Rome hospital

Doctor Vincenzo Bacci of internal medicine and surgery, was called in to work with an American doctor in his surgeon's operating room on the third floor of the hospital, high prioirty case for a patient name Captain Lee Crane of the American submarine Seaview through the Nelson Institute of Marine Research.

Doctor Will Jamieson having the permission to work in the operating room with Doctor Bacci and work on Captain Lee Crane, along with the rest of his staff, including the anesthesiologist to keep tabs of Crane's breathing tube and medications being pumped into his blood stream.

While Commander Rose Marie Crane would be in the waiting area with Sharkey, Riley, Kowalski, Hanson, and Admiral Nelson.

A nurse would come out during the first hour of the surgery, for which Doctor Jamieson and Bacci would be able to find where the internal bleeding would be coming from, it was in his stomach area, the same spot, when Crane was hurt last year, to have the issue flair up again, but at lease the both doctors were able to catch it.

Sharkey was able to bring coffee for everyone accept Rose Marie, she asked for the ginger ale, she was having a problem with her stomach and the baby, mostly it was nerves and the stress of what happened to her husband.

Sometime later...

Doctor Biagio Ravo the anesthesiologist, told both Bacci and Jamieson that Crane's breathing was starting to faltered, this is when Bacci and Jamieson ordered to use the bag to pump the oxygen back into his lungs.

After a few moments, it started to work, he was breathing much better, along with his color in his face after repairing the problem, and replacing the lost of blood back into his body.

"Thank goodness! Doc Jamieson replied to the surgeon's team, while the nurse was padding the top of his brow from the sweat. " Thanking her in English, even though she did under stand him, as with everyone else.

It would be another 30 minutes before everyone was done with repairing the rest of the damage to Crane's body.

In the waiting area, Rose Marie had fallen asleep on the couch, while the others were walking around, waiting for word.

Admiral Nelson was trying to dose off, when Doctor Jamieson and Doctor Bacci came in together, after scrubbing once the surgery was done on Lee Crane.

Rose Marie quickly woke up with the both doctors walking in.

"How is he, Doctor Jamieson?" Nelson asked nervously, along with Rose Marie looking on.

"Lee is going to need a few weeks to recovered from the trauma of being whipped, internal bleeding for which we repaired, in the same spot that was damaged last year, plus a broken jaw bone, he will be staying here for the week, and then at the Institute's clinic, until I ordered the captain from medical leave." Jamieson says to everyone in the waiting area, while watching Rose Marie.

Doctor Bacci speaks up in broken English. "Captain Crane is being taken to ICU now, and will be able to see his wife in a short while, everyone else will have to wait, until his wife is done with her visiting."

"Doctor Bacci, will my husband be awake, when I come see him in ICU?" She replied in a whispered voice.

"He will be coming around soon, but will be in a great deal of pain, Doctor Jamieson and myself have ordered sedation to be given to the Captain, when he starts to come around."

"Thank you for answering my question." Rose Marie walked away in pain. Doctor Jamieson noticed it right away, while the others broke up to go thier separate ways, including the Admiral.

Jamieson told Rose Marie to walk outside into the hallway. "Now Rose Marie!" He ordered very strongly.

Once out in the hallway. "All right now what's wrong Rose Marie?" He asked with concern.

"The baby is giving me a problem, I believe it's the stress of having to worried about Lee's health condition." Rose Marie said to her friend and Lee's doctor.

"Your going to see Lee for a few minutes, and then I am ordering you to head back home to stay off your feet, while you call your sister Andrea and your nanny to watch William for the next two weeks, while Lee is recovering, do you understand my orders Commander?" He had to be tough, if she wanted to be carrying the baby to full term.

"Yes sir, Doctor Jamieson." She knew better then to fool around with Jamieson, for all of his toughness, he was still a pussy cat at heart for the most part.

"Now come on with us to see your husband., The Admiral was coming out of the waiting area. "Admiral Nelson, we will see you later."

"Sure Doc!" He replied quickly.

"Oh!, before I forget, I need someone to fly back to California in the FS-1 to bring Rose Marie home after visiting Captain Crane."

"I will see to it Doc that Kowalski fly her back to the states, is there a problem, I need to know about?" He asked gently without causing an issue with the Doc.

"If she wants to keep the baby full term, she will need to stay off her feet, and the high stress of worrying about Lee's health."

"I understand completely Doctor Jamieson, I will talk with Kowalski, along with the jeep." Saying his words with curtness and sarcasm, despite what the doctor was talking to him that way.

/

ICU

All of the nurses were able to settle in Captain Crane into his bed unit by himself, his breathing tube was hooked up, along with the rest of the wires, blood and saline solution.

His monitor was over head for the doctors and nurses to read very easily, instead of depending on the old decaying portable machinery.

Once he was settled, they all left until when the doctors that worked on the captain, that comes in to check up on him as with his family and friends.

When Jamieson arrived with the escort, along with Rose Marie, they were directed to Crane's room after speaking with the supervising nurse.

When they walked to his room, Jamieson told Rose Marie to go in, Lee Crane was starting to come around from the surgery.

She walked in feeling a great deal of stress, she took a huge breath before taking the chair to sit down next to her husband's bed.

He was looking better that 's for sure. She goes to grab his left hand to hold on for support, she was shaking inside.

She heard him start to moan, he was waking up from the surgery. He tries to open his eyes, but was still some what blurry, but after a few minutes, it was better.

When he turned to see the person holding his hand. "Hey!, he says quickly.

"Hey, yourself Captain Lee Crane of the Seaview." She gets up to bend over to kiss him softly on his lips.

"Wow!, I don't believe, I deserve that kiss after going against you to go on the mission in the first place." Trying to move to get a better position, but was stopped by the pain in his stomach. "I dont remember much on what happened to me, other then being whipped, along with the punch in the face and stomach."

"A guardian angel saved you, I mean a woman name Rosa Jensen and Igor, your in a Rome medical hospital, Doctor Jamieson and another Italian operated on you, I will be going home after this with Kowalski for medical leave with orders from Doc, I will explain when your better and back home in the states."

"I can't wait, sweetie." Before falling back to sleep from the medication kicking in.

/

Two weeks later

Now off medical leave. Captain Lee Crane before leaving to go home to the beach house, Rose Marie and his son William.

At the Institute's medical Clinic. Lee Crane received a very special greeting card to be opened right away. When he opened it, he was able to see a photo of Rosa and Igor together.

It was taken in Paris, France

Dear Lee

Wishing you all the best, I heard through sources, including Admiral Johnson of ONI, your doing very well having been released from the hospital.

Hope someday to visit, Igor and myself were married in a quickie ceremony, before I leave to go on another under cover assignment.

God bless,

Rosa

He was very emotional, this was one card, he was going to save with his picture album.

He was now ready to leave in his jeep with orders from Jamieson, to take it easy for a few days before coming back to the Seaview, they would be heading for Alaska for a peace keeping tour.

/

Beach house

Rose Marie was alone, she had her sister Andrea and the nanny along with her husband Seth to watch William for a few days, before Lee leaves on the Seaview in awhile since getting injured.

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the low seventies.

She was sitting on the beach chair on the outer part of the back yard sitting relaxing, while sipping her juice. Since she has been home, she was doing much better for the most part.

She heard a jeep or vehicle pull up in the front of the house, she was nervous, but relaxed.

Captain Lee Crane found the note inside, telling him that his wife was out in the back of the house. He drops off his things onto the couch, along with his leather black jacket, he lost some weight with his stomach problem, but it's gotten better with the medication, but with Rose Marie's cooking, he will surely gain it back quickly, or Cookie's cooking on the Seaview.

He walked out slowly to be behind Rose Marie's chair.

When she felted that someone was behind her chair, she gets up slowly to see that it was her husband looking totally wonderful to her eyes.

She started to cry, before walking into his embrace. " I love you, Lee Crane, don't you ever do that again to me." Before he captured her lips into a passionate kiss of a life time between the both of them.


End file.
